The invention relates to a cartridge for surgical clips. Such cartridges are frequently used during surgical procedures to hold one or more surgical clips until they are needed by the surgeon. One issue that has been a problem in the industry is holding the clips in place in the cartridge during shipping and various handling steps prior to use in the surgical procedure.
It is the focus of the present disclosure to address this issue.